A child can change a man
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: What if Ezekial was Shake's son? How would this effect him? How would Frylock and Meatwad take it now knowing that have a new house mate? How is Carl going to take the fact that he has to worry about another 'freak' ? And who the heck is the mother?
1. Impossible!

This is going to be written on weekends (I can't promise that it will be updated every weekend). I write other Fan Fictions during the week. This system actually makes my mind clearer for school and all. So anyway enjoy.

* * *

A child can change  
A man  
By: Thunderstarwarp

**Chapter 1** Impossible!

After the Aqua Teens and Ezekial returned home, Frylock returned to his room to see what the DNA results were.

He was sure that Ezekial wasn't Shake's son. It was impossible; he never had sex so how was it possible? He didn't care if how many times Shake said he slept with 'hundreds of women' but he knew he was lying. He just needed to prove that to Shake and Meatwad.

Frylock used his fry arms to type in the information to see what the results were as he put them back. The computer made a view beeping sounds as he watched the screen. The results weren't complete just yet so he waited.

He heard Carl yelling at Shake about gas prices and comfort for prostitutes or something. He also heard Ezekial and Meatwad in the hallway playing chess with the Chess Dragon.

He sighed as his eyes returned to the computer screen. Finally the results were in. His eyes widen as soon as he saw the results.

"Oh my God!" Frylock said astounded.

_----In the living room----_

Shake and Meatwad returned from being outside. Shake was wobbling disoriented because he was in Carl's car breathing the exhaust trying to commit suicide showing how his son 'disgraced' him.

The Chess Dragon looked at the board angrily and said while moving a piece all over the board knocking others pieces "K E 3 to E 1 0 3."

"You can't do that! That square does not Exist! That is a blatant violation of the governing rules!" Ezekial yelled at the Chess Dragon.

The Chess Dragon grow angry and said "K S U C to K I T"

"Ha! You're the hippopotamus!"

The Chess Dragon then blew out fire out of his mouth angrily as he ran out the front door at the fact that he lost. Shake and Meatwad came to him both proud of him. Even Shake had a proud smile face on.

"Ah yeah see, No ever beats Chess Dragon, not even me… and I'm retarded." Meatwad said.

Frylock hovered from his room to the living room still surprised from the results and said "This little guy beat Chess Dragon?"

Shake wobbled next to Ezekial and said proudly "That right, my son! My son is a genius! Even though he may suck at everything else, but I can proudly say he is my son."

Meatwad rolled over to him put one of his meat appendages around the little milk shake and said "Yeah…but at least you made your father proud. Hey I bet your mother would love to know about this."

Frylock looked at Ezekial and then back at Shake and said silently "Yeah…I bet she would…Shake I need to talk to you in private."

Shake glared at Frylock and said raising his voice "Look can't I just spend five minuets with my son…I mean really."

"Shake we spent all day with him now come on!" Frylock then hovered to the other end of the hallway to his room with Shake following him.

"You know Frylock, you can be the biggest jerk! I mean I finally see something to make me proud of my son for and then you have to coming and break us apart! I mean what kind of asshole are you?"

After Shake's revelation Frylock sighed and said "Okay Shake, who is the mother?"

"Well, I swear you can't even answer my- Wait what?"

"Who is Ezekial's mother?"

"Why does it matter? He has his dad that all he needs in his life."

Frylock just stared at Shake.

"Look I can be a good father if I put my mind to it."

"That's not my point Shake! I want to know who his mother is."

"Why do you want to know that for? Oh so you could know how to get with the female form! Oh Frylock sorry but I have to have something worth of value before I tell anyone."

"No, because you two somehow share the same DNA!" Frylock yelled.

"Well duh! No wait…what…how the-…um…of course he is I told you ever since he came to our door step he was my son."

"Shake you can't possibly have a kid! None of us can!"

"Well obviously I can because he is outside of this room!"

Frylock sighed again and said "Okay, listen he does share your DNA but he also carries another; that being his mother. And even though my computer says he is your son…I still don't buy this. And I will continue not to believe it in till I know who the mother is!"

"Look, its not important okay. He obviously came from his mother because he was raised by someone. Not long after he learned that his father…Master Shake… was the most extraordinary and most powerful being on Earth. So he left his mother and went on a quest to search for his father and grow up to just like him."

Frylock just stared at him.

"That's the truth…he told before he came in."

"Look all I want to know is who the mother is. I mean was she human or…what?"

Shake looked down to the floor then back to Frylock and yelled sadly "Alright fine I admit it! I never banged any girls in my entire life. I am a virgin! Fine there you happy!"

Frylock just let out another sigh and said "Well at least that rules out how Ezekial was born."

Shake calmed down and said "Look I don't see why you have to ask me. He's in the living room just ask him."

Just then an explosion came from the Aqua Teens living room. Frylock went quickly to the living room to see the Chess Dragon back grabbing Ezekial and frying throw mid air. Meatwad rolled next to Frylock. The Chess Dragon blew fire at them to back.

"Daddy! Daddy help! Please Daddy please!" Ezekial yelled.

Shake ran back into the hallway and said "Don't worry Zeky I'll save you!"

Frylock turned to him as he was running down the hallway and said "Where the hell are you going?"

Meatwad turned to where Shake once was and said "Running away from danger like he always does."

Frylock turned around and said "Don't worry I'll save you!"

Frylock fired fireballs from his eyes but the dragon dodged them. Frylock fired lasers and the dragon dodged those too. The Chess Dragon then made a loud screech and flew out the hole it came from in the ceiling.

Frylock sighed seeing that he failed. Just then Shake came in and out the door carrying a shotgun with a serious face on. Shake saw the Chess Dragon flying away but he wasn't that high in the sky. Frylock and Meatwad followed him.

Shake took the shotgun aimed at the Chess Dragon not far from them and yelled "Give me my son back you son of bitch!"

Shake then fired the shotgun four times make the dragon fall from the sky and land on Carl's car crushing it still holding on to Ezekial. The Chess Dragon was barely alive couching up fire every now and then. Ezekial was stiff with fear. Gasoline was leaking from the tank going in front of the dragon's fire. Shake saw this and his eyes widened.

"Oh no, don't worry Zeky I'll save you!" Shake yelled running toward him.

As Shake was wobbling as fast as he could toward his son something was going through his head. For some unknown reason, he was risking his life to save his son and was doing it with full intention to save his son and not concerning his own life. For some unknown reason he was willing to die so some one else could live. He would do this to anyone else…not even Frylock or any of his friends. But for Ezekial, he was willing to make the ultimate price.

Shake made it to Ezekial and grabbed him by his straw and wobbled back to Frylock and Meatwad. Just as he got back the car exploded thus killing the Chess Dragon.

"Oh…Thank God! I don't know how I would have lived with myself if my son died in there." Shake said breathing hard letting Ezekial come back to the ground.

"Daddy you saved me! Thank Daddy. Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, thank you daddy, Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ezekial yelled happily.

Frylock was in awe at what Shake just preformed. He for the first time made a selfless act risking his life to save another. Meatwad was just disappointed that Shake didn't die.

"HEY!" Carl yelled coming from his front door seeing his car was destroyed. "What the f(car horn) happened to my freakin car!"

All the Aqua Teens and Ezekial ran back inside hoping that Carl doesn't suspect it was their fault.

* * *

I personally think that Shake would change for the better if Ezekial was his real son. With the exception of the title the plot is really finding out who Ezekial's mother is...don't worry how Ezekial is biologically realted will be revealed soon enough. 


	2. Wondering and Pondering

**Chapter 2** Wondering and Pondering

It wasn't long for Carl to come over and demand for an explanation for why his car was destroyed. At this time Frylock was working on the computer while Meatwad was in his room drawing more things on the wall as Shake was sitting on the recliner with Ezekial sitting on the arm rest next to him watching TV. At this time Carl was knocking on the door angrily.

"Frylock can you answer that?" Shake yelled from the other room.

Frylock hovered out of his room and to the living and saw Shake sitting in front of the TV with Ezekial. But this was shocking to him. Shake was actually watching TV with someone else without being a jerk about it. He was sitting happily with Ezekial next him without Ezekial crying about it. He was watching TV with Ezekial just like a father and son. Just like it should-

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" Carl yelled trying to break the door knob.

Frylock zoned back to reality and hovered to the front door and finally opened it for him. Trying to play it cool he said "Oh, hey Carl how's it goin man?"

"Oh, nice try getting on my good side! What the f(bubble gum pop) happened to my freakin car!" Carl yelled.

"Well…we don't know."

"Oh yeah right, you really expect me to believe that don't you?" Carl asked sarcastically.

"Well really Carl we have no idea. I mean what happened to it?"

"Yeah play dumb. Okay a freakin robot cybernetic dragon just died and fell on top of my car and blew up my freakin car! And since you guys are the only freaks on this freakin neighborhood, you are defiantly responsible!"

Shake hopped out of the recliner and said wobbling to him "Look we have no idea what happened to your car okay. Now please, go back to your house…and shut up! My son and I are trying to enjoy some quality entertainment but is being rudely interrupted by you and your problems that you think we started!"

"No…I know you started it!"

"Look just because we always happen to be the reason something bad happens or your stuff doesn't mean this is one of those times. So please…leave."

"No freakin way! I'm not leaving till-"

"Was I not polite enough I mean God! I'm trying to set a good example for my son and you are ruining my son's emotional development!"

"Oh I feel so sorry that your son has a jackass for a father." Carl joked.

"Yeah and I'm sorry that I can actually have a kid without it being born with a disease!" Shake yelled shutting the door and wobbling back to the chair sitting next to his son.

Carl was heard saying something to him self and then walking back to his house, no longer trying to prove that they destroyed his car.

"Daddy, who was that?" Ezekial asked his father.

"Just our smelly fat ass neighbor. I do not want you around him…unless I'm around or when you want to swim in his pool." Shake explained to his son hopping back into the recliner.

"Okay."

Frylock was still amazed at how he changed when he learned that Ezekial had the same DNA as him. Shake was protective of him and spending time with him. But it still bothered him that he didn't know who the mother was. The way Shake was treating him…it was kind of hard to say he wasn't the father. At first he was just an ass about like he is about everything else. But after he told Shake the DNA results his attitude toward Ezekial changed. Now he was still acting like he usually does but he wasn't such a jerk about things anymore.

"So uh…Frylock…what's for dinner?" Shake asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Usually I don't do this but since tonight is a special night so we're ordering Pizza." Frylock said with a positive jump in his voice.

"Alright! Hear that Zeky? We're having pizza! You have no idea how rare that is in this house. Aren't you lucky! What's the occasion?" Shake asked hopping out of his chair.

"Well this is the first day of your son living with us so I thought we should celebrate." Frylock explained hovering to the phone.

"Yay! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Ezekial said hopping off the arm rest and landing next to his father.

Frylock then used one of his fries to grab the phone and asked "Okay any kind particular?"

"Pepperoni! Pepperoni! Pepperoni! Please! Please! Please!" Ezekial yelled jumping up and down.

Shake looked down to his son and said "You know I prefer meat lovers…" he then looked at Frylock and said "But since this is my son's celebration, we can get pepperoni"

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Daddy!"

Shake laughed at his son's joy and said "And we shall play baseball until it gets here." After making his statement he grabbed a bat and the two of them wobbled out of the house through the front door.

Meatwad then rolled into the living room over hearing the last of their conversation and yelled outside "Can I play?"

"Of Course! We need more players though if you are to play." Shake responded.

Meatwad turned to Frylock who was still ordering the pizza. After he got the order he finally acknowledged Meatwad.

"Oh, hey Meatwad."

"Hey why is Shake not being such an asshole anymore?"

Frylock looked at Meatwad and said "Well…I guess Ezekial is changing him…"

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO PLAY OR NOT!" Shake yelled from outside.

The both of them came out with a baseball so they can finally play. Everyone got in position Ezekial was first at bat with Shake behind him. Frylock and Meatwad were out away from him with Frylock as pitcher.

Shake went next to the small milkshake and said "We are superior to them! And we are going to prove that! So 1-2-3" Shake and Ezekial then clapped their small hands together and said in unison "Go team Shake!"

Ezekial held the rather large bat in his hands ready for Frylock to pitch.

"You ready for it?"

"Yes I am ready!" Ezekial said quickly as he usually did.

"Yeah prepare to feast off his power!" Shake yelled for confidence to his son.

Frylock then pitched the ball to Ezekial. The small milkshake swung his bat and it the ball and throwing it to the side making to the base. All of them just looked at the ball with wide eyes as it kept going into the sky and not coming back down.

_-----Out in Space-----_

The Plutonians are on their ship minding their own business just sitting around the ship doing nothing important.

"vaht are vue doing?" Orgorthorpe asked Emory.

"Just sitting around doing nothing important..." he then looked at the screen showing a baseball coming toward their ship. "Hey a baseball is coming toward our ship."

"A vaht?"

Just then the baseball hit the window and deflecting it back to Earth. The cracked window the blow open and the two aliens were blown out of their ship.

_----Back on Earth----_

The baseball came back and went straight through the roof of Carl's house.

"Oh great!" Frylock yelled and then turned to Shake who was congratulating his son.

"Alright! You beware of my son's destructive power! Ha we win with a home run!" Shake yelled happily as Ezekial was smiling too.

Meatwad rolled next to him and said "Man, I never knew you could do that."

Frylock could hear Carl yelling something and grew worried. And fortunately the pizza man arrived. Frylock then came up to the man's car giving him a twenty dollar bill saying "Keep the change" and taking the pizza. Frylock then hovered quickly inside and commanded to the others "Get inside!"

The three of them did as commanded for they were able to hear Carl coming out of his house.


	3. Shake's Revelation

**Chapter 3** Shake's Revelation

Amazingly Carl didn't think the Aqua Teens were behind the baseball incident. He actually thought there was another reason why the baseball had so much force it went right through the roof and went down the second floor and now it was stuck in the floor and he can't get it out.

Back at the Aqua Teens they went on with the day. Frylock was on his computer trying to find at least one person that had even 2 of the other part of Ezekial's DNA. Meatwad was with Shake and Ezekial watching a movie. Shake was in the recliner, Ezekial was on the arm rest, and Meatwad was right next to the recliner.

"Hey I seen this one. This is about that one Vegetable Man that attacks that woman at the grocery store." Meatwad said.

"Yeah, I seen this movie God knows how many times." Shake exclaimed.

"Then why are you watching it again?"

"Because my son hasn't seen it! And since he hasn't seen I think I can resist watching it again." Shake explained.

"Yes, I want to watch movie." Ezekial said not taking his eyes of the TV.

The three of them finished watching the movie without interruptions from Frylock and still surprisingly Carl. It was around 11:00 p.m. at this time. And Frylock told Meatwad it was time for bed. He did so but then another question came about. Where would Ezekial sleep?

Frylock hovered in front of Shake who was still in the recliner and Ezekial was sleeping on the arm rest. He then said "Uh…Shake, where is Ezekial going to sleep?"

Shake moved his eyes to the small milkshake and then back at Frylock and said quietly "Well he is asleep now. Well worry about it tomorrow."

Frylock looked at the small milkshake and then to the large identical milkshake and said "Okay then. Night Shake."

"Yeah good night" Shake said trying to sound like he hasn't changed at all.

Frylock still wasn't entirely convinced that Ezekial was Shake's son but right now he didn't care. Shake was changing…for the better this time. In a way he really didn't care if Ezekial was his son. It's obvious that Shake was grown a liking to the small milkshake. Frylock then left the living room and went back to his room.

It was dark in the room now, no lights and the TV was off. And Shake was still wide awake and Ezekial was resting peacefully on the arm rest of his yellow recliner. Shake tried to go to sleep but he failed miserably. He kept his eyes on him…he couldn't help but care for the small milkshake. He didn't care anymore if Ezekial sucked at everything anymore…he just grew fond of him.

Shake sighed and hopped out of the recliner quietly doing his best not to wake his son. He wobbled out of the living room quietly and went to the back door to the backyard. After he closed the backyard door quietly he stood still looking down at the grass.

Shake was changing. Even he was noticing that. He was growing close to Ezekial and he didn't want to admit that. He was changing for so many levels that he wish he wasn't. Why was he so damn close to Ezekial?

Shake sighed as he wobbled to the lawn chair he stole from one of their other neighbors. He sighed as he hopped into the lawn chair looking up at the stars and started to think.

Shake started to think of how Ezekial and he were related. He did say that he knew that he was his son but he has no idea how if Frylock confirmed it. Now Shake wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he did know if he and Ezekial shared the same DNA that means that he was his son. But he just doesn't know how that is possible. He knew he never had sex before so how could he have a son? The questioned plagued him just as much as it plagued Frylock except Shake just didn't show it.

Another thing was going through his head though by now. It was what Carl said earlier. _Oh I feel so sorry that your son has a jackass for a father_. Even though he didn't show it…that comment hurt him. It made him feel he wasn't suited to be Ezekial's father. And why did he care anyway! At first he didn't even want him and now he wanted to take care of him as his father now. He didn't even know why! But all he knew was that Ezekial was part of him and he was responsible for him.

Another that passed through him was how was he going to raise him? He had no job, no real father skills, and the welfare check isn't going to cover all four of them unless they stop buying unnecessary things. So he had to choose; change and raise Ezekial or get rid of him and stay the same. Because one thing is for sure…he didn't want his son growing up to be like him.

Shake sighed hopping out of the lawn chair and wobbled back inside and hopped back into the recliner quietly. Shake let out another quiet sigh as he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.


End file.
